User talk:Mudkippower1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Projectgir/projectgir initiated page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 20:19, September 29, 2012 A More Personal Welcome Heya, sorry for not greeting you earlier; things have been pretty busy lately. I am Dr. Anonymous, self-proclaimed Brit and one of the Administrators on this Wiki. I've heard quite a bit about you from your friend, ProjectGir... good things. We're always happy to have new, dedicated users here to help make this Wiki better, so... y'know: edit, contribute, have fun, play by the rules and, above all, enjoy your time here! Welcome to the invasion! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ZIMOWEEN Got a costume picked out yet? There is tons of ideas online I'll give you the best one ASAP [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 03:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) The Whomanity! Ah, excellent! Wow, you can't swing a dead cat anywhere without hitting a Whovian these days! :-) Hmmm... That IS weird... Dalek Caan must be behind it. ;-) Speaking of which: I just read this wonderful fanfiction titled "The Ten Doctors." It truly is brilliant, but you kinda need to be familiar with the Doctors and companions from the Classic Series to understand much of it. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) That's OK; you can always just look each of them up on the TARDIS Wiki. Wait... YOU'RE a fan of David Tennant too? Great... Well, let's make sure neither of us tries to mention him when we're both exaining things to Gir; I'm pretty sure that he'll be confused by us both delightedly squeeing like fangirls. :-D But yeah, Tennant's my favourite, in case you didn't notice. However, Matt Smith's second on my list. Oh, and I selected some episodes for Gir to watch; Any chance he could get a second opinion? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) THE DOCTOR ROCKS (I saw the second season 1st episode) 23:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, my good friend, we have made GIR into a true believer. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) WOAH SLOW DOWN I WATCH THEM IN ORDER 00:52, October 8, 2012 (UTC) NEW EARTH HAS THE WORLDS BIGGEST BITTERSWEET ENDING!!! boohoo boohoo 21:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) There was a chat? Tell me in advance next time see ya 13:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) GIR Meets Doctor Who Hey, I just found this on Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2GG0dHzeck. Weirdest crossover ever, no?Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that you've been adding the "Stub" category to a lot of pages that don't apply. To prevent any future issues, here's a good rule of thumb: on this Wiki, an article is a stub if it has FOUR SENTENCES OR LESS. Just thought you should know that. Muffins. Sorry to bother you, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:58, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Before adding articles to the stub category, make sure that they are less than 600 bytes, which can be seen in the page history. Someone disabled it. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 20:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) MudKip, MudKip, calm down about that ban thing. It's not just you, PG was too. It was just a bit of a misunderstanding. ZimFan will explain the rest of this when he gets out of that Hurricane Sandy mess, or if he doesn't come back for a while, you can ask me to explain. Important Wiki Decision. :) Hey Doctor! There is a very important discussion going on in Forum:A Bot For This Wiki?. Since this is a VERY important decision, I'd like all the wiki to vote on it. Read it fully and carefully, and add your opinion! Also, if you have any changes, please tell me them! I really want to know so I can make this better. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:57, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Im very sorry Mudkip, I can't protect the blog, even if I do, the only thing that will happen is that noone can edit the BLOG itself, but they can still make comments. I can delete it entirely, if you'd like. [[User:ZimFan|'ZimFan:']] [[User talk:ZimFan|'"I'm an admin!"']] 15:18, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Gah, sorry, I can't chat this weekend; I've got a CRAPLOAD of homework, and my parents barely ever let me NEAR a computer these days. Sorry 'bout that.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC)